My Own Fairytale
by Haruka-chi1
Summary: Who's the lucky cinderella? Her name is Sakura Mikan,15 years old.She worked on many jobs so she didn't go to school because of her family circumnate.Her father is not working and always have sex with different woman,while her mother is dead.1 day she have to delivered a birthday cake to Alice Academy and she know that she's actually the 1st richest company on Japan daughter


**a/n : i don't own GA! Just own the plot and OC **

* * *

**My Own Fairytale**

**Summary :**Who's the lucky cinderella? Her name is Sakura Mikan,15 years worked on many jobs so she didn't go to school because of her family father is not working and always have sex with different woman,while her mother is dead.1 day she have to delivered a birthday cake to Alice Academy and she know that she's actually the 1st richest company on Japan daughter

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

**ONCE UPON A TIME,IT WAS WHEN ALL OF IT STARTED**

"Please! I beg you Mikan,Please!" Beg a dark brown hair girl at the brunette just sighed

"Fine,but just this once okay?" she sigh as grab the cake and put it on her bicycle basket

"THANK YOU FOR A BUNCH MIKAN!" yelled the girl

"DON'T SLACKING OFF AGAIN,NIINA!" yelled Mikan as she grin

**Mikan P.O.V**

My name's Sakura Mikan,I'm 15 years old.I lived on Tokyo,Japan with my bastard old did i call him bastard? Because after my mom death he's a slacker,don't he do is just drinking and stealing my money,and then he'd always bought a different woman everyday and have sex with them.I didn't go to school,it's because i don't have money so i just work on 5 different jobs,it's a maid,waitress at the bar,newspaper deliver,patissiere worker,and lastly a worker at Mg Ronald.I'm so busy and i always came home at 1 a.m,because i worked at a bar..but now it's my time for work as a Patissiere worker,and deliver this birthday cake to the prestigious Alice Academy a school that i would wish for.

**End of Mikan P.O.V**

**In front of Alice Academy Gate**

"Oh..so this is Alice Academy? It's so big,huh?" said Mikan out loud as a security came in front of her

"What can i do for you,Miss?" he asked politely

"I'm from Chevaliere Patissiere,i'm going to delivered this to..um..Nogi Ruka-san?" she asked and when the security hear the name he frozen

"U-um y-y-y-you m-must be no-no-nogi-sama i-i-i-important g-g-g-g-guest r-right?" he suttered

"Um n-no! I'm not something like that i just going to delivered this birthday cake from Chevaliere Patissiere to Nogi Ruka-san" she smiled

He sighed in relief as he back to his self he led me inside the academy  
"Here,this way oh and be careful this academy is so big so..use this map" he said while giving the academy map to me She bow for saying her gratitude and walk towards the Highschool Building like on the map

'_shit' _she cursed because it's a lunch was staring at her while whispering something bad

_Underline and italic :whispering_

"_Hey hey look there's a commoner here"_ they whispered as Mikan twitched uncomfortably

"_ew what's that security doing? Why there's a commoner LIKE HER entering this prestigious Alice Academy school for rich people?"_said a pink sluggish hair girl out loud while Mikan sweat dropped

'_what a slut' _she thought while rolling her eyes

"_Uwah look! Her clothes is really an unlady like! She wore that disgusting hoody and long jeans ! Moreover with cape..and that suppose to be beautiful long hair were tied low down like a servant ew gross!" _

"_yeah and look her shoes is sooooo dirty! And what's she brought? Birthday Cake? _Uh-oh..i forgot that..TODAY'S RUKA-SAMA BIRTHDAY!" yelled a random girl as Mikan twitched on the name she asked the girl

"Um excuse me,miss do you know Nogi Ruka-san?" she asked

"of course i know him! He's popular and moreover he's an idol! One of the famous boyband idol,T7!" explained the girl

"hmm so he's an idol,huh? Oh whatever,can you take me to where that Nogi Ruka-san is? I have to delivered this birthday cake" said Mikan cooly as the girl nod happily

"Well! If it's Ruka-sama order then i'll show you!" she smile while led Mikan to a big door that writen a big "T7" in gold she instantly thought

'_to flashy' _she sweat dropped and then the girl knock the door while opening the door

"Oh! Ruka-sama,there's your order" said the girl as a blondy guy walk towards her

"and what could it be?" he asked while lifting the girl chin,the girl blushed so hard with her heart eyes

"i-i-it's the cake order" she suttered while mikan thought

'_what a player..same like that bastard old man,a womanizer' _thought mikan

As Ruka see her he gasped

"you're a girl right? Why are you wearing this kind of..a guy clothes?" he asked

"it's none of your business..a spoiled rich brat like you shouldn't know about it..here's your order and the total fee is 7621 yen" answer mikan coldly as the Ruka guy gulped _'THERE'S ACTUALLY A GIRL THAN IMAI THAT DARE TO IGNORE ME!?'_ he thought as The guy behind him Snickered

"Whoa? There's actually a girl than the 6Q who dare to ignore you,Ruka"snickered the guy as his replica or twin snickered too

"Shut it,koko,Kitsu" he growled as he handed Mikan the fee

"Here's the fee,Lady oh and thank you" as he about to kiss mikan's hand Mikan leave the door and said

"You know..?It's gross..your face is okay but you shouldn't be a womanizer,oh and please come to buy at our shop again,Thanks" smirk mikan as Ruka leave and Koko laughing so hard and then Ruka smirk

"Oh..hey guys do you mind to report this to our leader?" smirk Ruka as the other guys grin."You're going to enter that girl here to GA?" smirk Kitsu as Ruka nod

"Maybe yes..Maybe no but i bet if she enter this GA Imai would be happy that she have a comrades then she'll enter the 6Q the name will change to 7Q how sweet..like our number" smirk Ruka as Koko Whistle "Things will be fun from now on" grin Koko

"Bet cha,koko" smirk Kitsu as the 2 of them high fived

**Mikan P.O.V**

Gross..i didn't think that rich people actually are all like this! The girls are all sluts and the boys are all a womanizer and a pain in an ass yuck,gross..

_BRUK!_

"Ah sorry!" apologize the girl

'_whoa..so cute..her short raven hair and red eyes it's like a doll!' _thought Mikan

"ah! Are you Sakura Mikan-san?" ask the girl while i nod

"Yes i am" i smiled

A grin plastered on her face..any guy would die to date this girl!

"Ah um can you come with me for a while? You see my friend i mean our leader from 5Q wanted to see you,she said that you're her friend" smiled the girl as i grew out of curiousity

"knew me? Uh okay then" i said while the girl pull me

"Okay,Mikan-chan..uh can i call you that?" smile the girl

"O-Of course you can uh.."

"Oh sorry! For the manner i'm Hyuuga Aoi you can call me Aoi-chan,Mikan-chan!" she grin as my eyes widen

"H-HYUUGA!? The richest i mean the 2nd richest company!? No way!" i said out loud as she blushed

"No don't say that! It makes me embarassed! Just call me Aoi-chan!" she grin

"O-Okay,Aoi-chan" i replied as she squealed

"I knew it! Mikan-chan you're so kawaii! Ohhhh! Wait until you enter our classroom for 6Q i'll dress you up!" she smiled as she pull me

Hoeeee!? Dress me up!?

**End of Mikan P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hota-chan! I brought Mikan-chan here!" shout Aoi as the door open

"Welcome to the 6Q,Mikan" smile a raven haired amethyst eyes at the brunette

Clashed..their eyes brunette tears build up until her tears flow down freely

"Ho..HOTARU!" she shout as she smiled and then Hotaru open up her hands and they hug with the touched reunion the two girls behind them crying

"It's a beautiful reunion,Hota-chan!" the twin crying and then they wiped their tears

"Oh by the way,You're Sakura Mikan-san right? My name is Umenomiya Anna and she's Umenomiya Nonoko! We're Twins!" smile the cotton candy and deep blue sea hair girl while shaking mikan hair

"Oh! Nice to meet you,you can call me Mikan" smile Mikan as the two of them nod happily

"Call me anna and she's Nonoko" smile Anna as a girl behind them coughed

"Ehem! I hope you not forgetting me as well" grin a permy hair girl

"My name is Shouda Sumire,nice to meet you Sakura-san" smile the girl as mikan grin

"Call me mikan,Shouda-san"

"then call me Sumire,Mikan" smile Sumire as they laughed

"hmm? I don't see Misaki everywhere?" said Nonoko and Anna together and then Hotaru replied

"She's still with Andou because of daily chores" said hotaru as anna and nonoko snickered

"Poor Misaki! She must be fighting with andou all the time" they laughed

"Soooo why i was summoned here by you,hotaru?" asked Mikan as Hotaru coughed

"You see..i don't want you to go again so..i decided to rolled you to this school" said Hotaru while Mikan eyes widen

"w-what!? No no! I don't have a money and i can't leave that bastard alone" gritted mikan as hotaru glare

"Don't worry mikan,let that man be..oh and i'll paying the school fee for you..all you have to do just learn and have fun here" said hotaru cooly as mikan tears build up again

"It's okay? It's really okay for me to go here?" ask mikan while the other 4 hug her

"Yeah it's okay Mikan-chan! You don't have to worry about your dad..from now on you'll be on our group,6Q..no 7Q!" smile Aoi happily as the others cheer

"CHEER FOR SAKURA MIKAN THE NEW MEMBER OF 7Q!" smile the others as mikan laughed

"Thanks guys..love you all!" she smiled and then the others eyes gleam..that makes Mikan face in horrid

"No..i hate..i hate MAKE UPS!" she yelled as the others bought her to a big closet inside of it it's a make up rooms! Many dress even school uniform there all of them can wear it as they like! There's also many shoes and bags there even accesories! Hotaru give Mikan iPhone with pink case on it she said that she could keep in touch with mikan anytime and anywhere she 's time for the make ups! Aoi were washing Mikan's hair with strawberry shampoo and vanilla conditioner! And then Anna were drying her hair and curl the hair is reaching her but so Anna cut them a little now her hair is about her were tying her hair into a half ponytail and then cut her long bangs to a beautiful heart shape hair,the last touch is slipped a red hair clip to her half ponytail hair voila! Mikan's so beautiful

"Wait..i think i see her face somewhere but where.." murmured Permy as Hotaru give her a signal to not tell Mikan about sealed her mouth and then show her an okay sign on her give Mikan the school school uniform is cute! It's a black and white vest,white shirt,red and black checkered bow and mini skirt,permy gave her the white long shocks till it reach before her knee 3 cm and the black doll look like a doll now..she's so beautiful! Aoi applied a thin pink blushed and pink lipgloss and then Hotaru gave her a necklace with M word on look at herself at the mirror and gasped..

'_is this me? Why am i..so..beautiful? i may not notice it if i don't meet them here..' _thought Mikan as she smiled at them

"Thank you,guys" she smiled as all of them put their thumbs up

"Now..time to announced you,Mikan" grin Hotaru as Mikan eyes widen

"W-what? N-now?" ask mikan

"Don't worry Mikan-chan! We already tell your enrollment to Narumi-sensei and the principal and from now on you gonna live at our mansion!" smile Aoi to Mikan

'_good thing that the old man is out to casino tomorrow till 11 p.m.' _sighed mikan

"But what about my jobs?" ask Mikan

"Don't worry! You're not going to your jobs again,earlier Hotaru call them that you're out of the jobs" grin Nonoko as Mikan relieved once again

And then the announcement is placed many projector on the school ground

"Guys! The 6Q now officially have 7th member! 7Q along with our new member Sakura Mikan!" grin Hotaru as Mikan looked outside she widen her eyes

"WHAT!? WHEN DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE!?" ask Mikan to Hotaru

"Earlier when you looked at me and then you smile right?" smirk Hotaru

You could hear people cheering from the 7Q room many people yelling Mikan name and Mikan blushed harder

"T-This is too embarassing!" said Mikan while the others grin at her

The slide at the projector were shown each of the member picture! It's Imai Hotaru,Shouda Sumire,Umenomiya Anna,Umenomiya Nonoko,Hyuuga Aoi,and lastly Sakura Mikan all of them were dazling and sooo beautiful! Back to T7 condition

**T7**

"Whoa they're all so darn hot! Beautiful!" smirk Kitsu and Koko as they high fived together

"And they as well take one step further than us..it's as our imagination,that girl is the new member of 6Q" grin Ruka

"*sigh* that's why aoi were grining everytime i see her today" said a certain silver hair guy,Yukihara Youichi

"But youichi doesn't she really looked like.." said Koko as Youichi continued

"My mom..she looked like my long lost sister..i hope it's her" said youichi as he glanced to the picture where he with his family Yukihara Yuka on the left then Yukihara Izumi on the right below them is Youichi when he's still 5 years old beside him it's her sister who just born 2 months earlier than him,Yukihara Mikan..match to her sister name and looks

"So..is that girl has taken an interest in you,Natsume?" ask Ruka as a raven lad smirk

"Definitely,Ruka..does Tsubasa know this?" ask Natsume to Ruka

"Of course since Imai make the announcement this big" smirk Ruka as Natsume smirked again

"Good..wait for it,Sakura Mikan" smirk natsume as he held the heart necklace with M word carved on it

"or should i say..long lost childhood friend,Yukihara Mikan" smirk Natsume as his eyes turn to youichi he asked

"Does your mom know about this?" ask Natsume

"Of course,i already tell mom about this and she said it's definitely our sister..so Mom on the way to this GA" said Youichi while he locked his iPhone

"This will be fun" grin Kitsu while Koko smirk

"guys don't be so brutal towards the girl" a sudden voice enter their conversation

"Yuu? Wow! You're back! How's Bali?" ask Kitsu

"Beautiful *grin* it's so fun to go there" said Yuu while Natsume greet him

"Yo,Yuu..know already about 7Q?"

**To Tsubasa and Misaki**

"Tell me,Misaki what is the slide earlier?" ask Tsubasa while Misaki glared at him  
"Can't you tell by looking it? It's Mikan you know our new member" said Misaki while Tsubasa widen his eyes

"It's the chibi? Our chibi? Yukihara Mikan? Long lost sister like to me?" ask Tsubasa as Misaki eyes turn serious

"Maybe..since Yuka-sama already call me yesterday to brought her to Yukihara estate after school with all of the 7Q and T7 i'm sure it's a party so wear a suit,Tsubasa" said Misaki while leaving Tsubasa as Tsubasa stood there dumbfounded he smirk

"Welcome home,Chibi" he muttered to no one and continue to sweep the floor with his beloved broom

**7Q**

"Mikan..remember that you tell me you have no memory since 8 years old?" ask Hotaru as Mikan nod

"I know you're shocked but..Mikan you really lost your memories and that's because you fell to the sea..from our boat" said Hotaru while Mikan laughed

"No way! There's no way i could fall from the boat" grin mikan as the members expression turned serious

"You fall mikan..and it's because of Koizumis and AT10 or anti top 10" said Sumire as Mikan expression change

"no way" said Mikan

"*sigh* that's why Mikan-chan..your parents now is not your parents..they're just Koizumis assistant and the woman that died is not your mother..she died not because of illness it's because she shot by our comrades when she tried to break into our mansion" said Nonoko and Anna together

"are..the koizumis hated us?" ask Mikan

"Yes they hate us..because of Yukihara sudden improvement Koizumis were kicked into the 11th position" said Hotaru

"As i remember..the 1st is Yukihara,2nd Hyuuga,3rd Imai,4th Nogi,5th Andou,6th Harada,7th Umenomiya,8th Yome,9th Tobita,10th Ibaragi But doesn't Ibaragi Daughter schooled on America right?" ask mikan as all of them nod

"And Mikan..you may not remember we're all childhood friend along with T7 since we're 5 years old but when they know that you..lost your memories and kidnap by the koizumis and the other AT10 we grew seperated each other..the boys are by their self and the girls are together..because Mikan when we're little since 8 years old you're always be our light and then we lose you we don't get along again" said Hotaru while the rest of them nod

"*sigh* but no way..why when i was 5 years old till 8 years old i know you all? I don't even daughter from rich family" said Mikan while the other expression turned serious again

"No Mikan..you know us because you're daughter of a certain position on our top 10..you're the daughter of the 1st richest company on Japan,Yukihara" Said Hotaru while Mikan widen her eyes

"EHHHH!? YUKIHARA!?" she yelled while she feels like she almost fainted..

'_NO WAYYY!? I'M A YUKIHARA!? *SIGH* WHAT MESS DID I BROUGHT MYSELF TO!?' _Thought Mikan

_-To be Continued-_

* * *

**Ahhhh! Finally chapter 1 done! **** the next chapter will be : THE LUCKY CINDERELLA **

**FACTS : T7 Here's Tune 7 and 7Q Here's 7 Queen! **

**Keep R&R to this story guys! Thank you! Please Review! and no flames okay? i'm a newbie here :P**

**~Haruka-chi1 :3**


End file.
